


Memories

by Eirenei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi reminiscing at the memorial stone... about the past and the people that made him the way he is... in company of his memories and regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own characters or the song, used in this fanfic. They belong their respective owners, I just borrowed them for a little while, for my own amusement and your enjoyment. The show is Naruto, and the song used is Memories, by Within Temptation. If you want to listen to the song, go to Youtube.
> 
> Warnings: Morbid themes, mention of character's deaths , and did I mention morbid themes? Nothing gory, though….

**_Memories, memories, memories…_ **

It was raining hard; the sky was dark over Konoha, heavy clouds looming threateningly over the horizon, and occasional thunder was being heard, as if some demonic beast was annoyed with the existence of a pitiful human that braved the flood of rain. The wind was howling around the corners mournfully, but the man didn't listen to the dreadful sound.

Instead of that, he was simply standing in front of the memorial, staring blankly at the three manes that were etched in gold into cold, unforgiving stone.

He was clothed in usual ninja attire, along with jounin vest. His usually spiky hair was heavy with water and thus sticking to his face slightly, giving him a comical appearance of a half-drowned rat.

One dark eye looked at the particular name, while a trembling hand stroked the coldly – glinting characters absently, as he was, once again, swept into memories.

"Minato-sensei…" The man murmured.

**_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind._ **

_A young teen stood frozen over the corpse of his father, dark eyes wide and glassy with shock. His father, the famed White Fang of Konoha… did a seppuku._

_Another picture – A yellow-haired man tried to comfort the upset boy. Blue eyes looked at him, concerned, as he screamed, trashed the furniture, swearing and cursing at his father, who dared to be so cowardly as to leave without goodbye._

_Finally, the teen cried, cried bitter tears as he clutched onto the white fabric fiercely. A gentle hand caressed the silver locks, as the golden-haired man murmured nonsensical noise of apologies, reassurances and shushing words into his ears._

**_There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay._ **

_Then, another scene – gore and blood and fires – Konoha was falling under the monstrous strength of ninetalis –_

_And he was fighting, and praying for the miracle._

_He saw a flash of gold on Gamabunta, and his young heart had been filled with dread, even stronger than –_

Looking back, he mused, he had to have known, instinctively, that this was the end.

Yet, he still prayed to the unknown and uncaring gods, that they spare him.

_Or anyone, for that matter._

**_The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._ **

He had been called the prodigy of the cell seven. Always one to stick to the rules. After his father's disgraceful death, he became even more… mechanical. He began to wear his facemask, as some sort of shield against the whispers and pointing…

Only Minato-sensei… Only him… could drag the shattered teen out of his self-imposed funk.

**_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here._ **

Every now and then, he'd close his eye and pretend…

To hear his voice, whining about Ramen-sama…

To see those sky-blue eyes, shining with passion and determination and hope…

To wait… anxiously, at precisely 2 PM, to be dragged to Ichiraku's for one of those ridiculous team-bondings…

To smell…that unique scent of his, ramen and sunshine and storm, all rolled into one comforting blend he didn't want to admit to anyone – even to himself – that was actually his favourite.

He could pretend. But when he opened his eyes… he had only memories.

**_All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_ **

But on his face…

He still remembered his face, so peaceful in death, with sparkling tracks of tears drying slowly on the slender, cooling cheeks.

He traced the second name, wincing minutely as his left eye throbbed slightly as if reminiscing itself…

_ Uchiha Obito –  _

"You baka dobe…" his voice was choked. And then, he remembered.

**_Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life._ **

That disastrous mission.

The day when all went wrong, and the price for his stupidity and arrogance was high…

His left eye.

He was a moron. A stupid, idiotic moron, that underestimated his enemy… and his comrades paid dearly for his childishness…

All of his life, he obeyed the rules.

_Those who don't obey the rules…_

… _.Are trash… -_

All of his life, he had forsaken his comrades.

_But those… who leave their team-mates behind…_

… _.Are worse than trash. –_

He HAD to be pigheaded, and insist on not rescuing Rin… thus forcing Obito to face the kidnappers alone.

True, Rin had been rescued. But for the price of his left eye…

…and Obito, being crushed under the rock.

_/Obito…/_

**_Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay._ **

And how Obito insisted, with his last breath, for Rin to take his eye and give it to him…

That dobe…

How could he be so caring and courageous in the face of death?

A deadlast, despite of being an Uchiha.

But Obito had been nothing like those bastards.

He was…

_Special._

**_Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home._ **

Sometimes, he'd hold imaginary conversations with Obito. Like commenting on Gai's attempts to be – _shudder_ \- youthful, Tora's shenanigans with young genins, or the latest series of Icha Icha.

Just to feel… all those days he had lived through, were worth something.

**_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here._ **

"Maa, maa, I was lost on the road of life…" –

Such a lame excuse… but he felt, as if Obito was here again, laughing with him at the enraged/confused faces of the people.

**_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears._ **

He lifted his face against the grey sky.

_/Are you crying… Obito?/_

The rain continued to fall.

The last name…

_ Inuzuka…Rin…- _

He regretted all those times he had been such a cold jerk to her.

_I would give …anything._

_Just to see you smile up at me once more… -_

**_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile._ **

She was a sweet girl; although she had a freakish temper when somebody pissed her off; namely, Obito.

He still remembered her hopeful little smiles whenever she asked him out on a date.

**_All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Till the end of time._ **

But he… just saw her like annoying little sister he had to keep an eye on, else wise she was in trouble faster than you could spell 'troublesome'.

Someday, he returned from hard mission…

… and she was gone.

Just like that.

No goodbye.

Nothing.  
 ** _  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,_**

She was like fragile flower, and yet, she had so much strength…

She was his last link…

And now…

**_Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears._ **

When they lost Obito, she was almost catatonic with grief.

Still, she had managed to transplant Obito's last gift into his eye socket successfully, no small feat for a haphazard operation on a middle of a battlefield.

_You could have been great. You could have surpassed even Tsunade – sama… -_

_If only…_

_You lived… -_

And the man kneeled on the ground, alone, with exception of hard rain, howling wind and approaching darkness to keep him company in his bitter vigil.

And old ghosts of memories.

**_All of my memories..._ **

_/OWARI/_

 


End file.
